


Gay'd

by orangefriday



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pwp???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Two boys + a bed + a hangover + half-naked + no plot = ???
Relationships: Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla
Kudos: 1





	Gay'd

Anthony must have been drunk. He must have been or Ian would not be half naked with his face buried in the crook of Anthony's neck. He knew he should push Ian off or even more jump out and away from the bed. But it was warm under the blankets and Anthony's own naked chest felt warm against Ian's soft front side. And the smell of Ian's hair wafted into Anthony's senses, coursing the feeling of familiarity through his blood.

He must still be drunk because he had the sudden nerve to bury his own face into Ian's hair and graze his fingertips down Ian's spine.

Anthony sighed, letting the morning haze drip slowly out of his eyes and mind. He was in that limbo between dream and wake where anything seemed possible but at the same time, odd. It was odd, but not odd enough to register in a half conscious mind. He let his other hand slide along Ian's arm, drawing lazy circles on the round of his shoulder. The fingers seemed to walk toward the nape of Ian's neck, sinking deep into skin that felt sickly warm with sweat. Anthony revelled in the rough feel of Ian's cheek, rubbing his own cheek back and forth. He had the same odd feeling but his eyes were closed and he was so sleepy. Anthony didn't want to wake up.

"What the hell, Anthony?"

If Anthony wasn't so scared that all of insides imploded together, he would have reacted somehow. But he was stock still as Ian's voice cut into his half-awake delirium, saying, "You're too hot. Ger' off."

Ian mumbled something incoherent as he sloppily pushed Anthony's face away. Yet he didn't move his body. Ian only sighed, pushing the blankets away and readjusting his head against Anthony's collar.

Now would be the time to slip away for Anthony. It was clear now and Anthony's head throbbed with wakefulness and a bit of the left over effects of too much alcohol. Ian himself was in that indistinct state and anything happening from now until he realized their compromising positions could be easily swept away as a dream.

So Anthony did what anyone would do: pinch close Ian's nose and wait for the other boy to run out of air.

He let out a too loud laugh that shook his pounding head but it was well deserved when Ian's face turned red spluttering like a fish for water. Arms and legs attacked shins and elbows and soon Anthony found himself sprawled face down and sideways on the mattress with a pillow and Ian's leg wedged underneath him.

"What was that for?" Ian yelled and Anthony cringed. He grunted in pain when Ian's leg jerked upward beneath him. "You almost killed me, you bastard!"

"Calm down, Ian," Anthony smiled, lifting himself off and untangling himself from the bed war zone. "Your big bowl hair was squishing my arm flat."

A pillow was flung over Anthony's head along with laughter that issued from both of them in between bouts of pain and angry comments. Eventually, Ian planted himself in the pillows again while Anthony crawled over and laid beside him.

"How drunk was I last night?" Anthony asked, pulling at the only pillow left on the mattress. He laughed at Ian's angry face and resigned to laying his head half on the pillow.

"Very fucked up. You puked all over my bed. Fucking sick!" Ian's voice was loud against Anthony's ear and his morning breath crept down his naked shoulder. "Bet you thought I was a girl this morning. Hah! But you were gay'd!"

"Fuck you, Ian," Anthony kicked at Ian's knee but it only made Ian smile with even more mischief sparkling in his azure eyes. Anthony laughed and swung a hand over his eyes, the white ceiling too bright.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ian breathed, "Ohhh Anthony!"

Anthony laughed, hilarity overriding his splitting head. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh but Anthony, I love you. Love me too!"

Anthony must have turned his head too fast and Ian must have been too close because when their faces collided, their lips touched and their noses pressed together. Their smiles melted away and were replaced with open surprise. Anthony inched backwards quickly, feeling like he was burned on the lips.

"Shit. 'M sorry, dude," Anthony said, stuttering and confused on whether to bolt out of the room or stay rooted because Ian's eyes were just as disorienting.

Ian didn't say anything, only furrowed his brows and nodded. Anthony watched the vertical line by Ian's left eyebrow in fascination.

And maybe Ian was still caught in that place of abstraction because he stared hard at Anthony's lips, all while coming in close, chin up and pink mouth open. Anthony didn't dare move even when Ian's breath whispered over his own open lips.

"You alright?" Ian sighed, "Is.. Is this weird?"

Anthony looked into the mazarine of Ian's eyes, absorbed by the way they flitted from his own mouth to his eyes. Ian was very close and very solid that Anthony could not blame his hangover or his unawakened body for what was in front of him. He was so close that Anthony could smell that scent of home and just plain Ian.

It was a slow and agonizing second before Anthony decided he should press his lips against Ian's because he had forgotten how it had felt the first time. His breath hitched and bound right between his chest when Ian inhaled Anthony's bottom lip. And soon Anthony pushed deeper, moving their bodies so that they were heart to heart with Ian underneath and hands digging red into Anthony's bare back.

It was different. The way Ian fit so well in his hands. It wasn't bones and elbows and sharp knees but soft arms and supple bellies that molded together like dough in a baker's hands. It wasn't glossy lips and made-up skin but strong lips and rich earthy skin. It was very different and it made Anthony feel like he was running downhill on downy grass with the wind lacing its tendrils through hot air.

It felt good to be with Ian.

Ian was still trying to catch Anthony's lips when they came apart. Eyes fluttered open and hot puffs of air from excitement swirled in the atmosphere between them. A small tug itched at the corner of Anthony's lips. Ian lifted his face, seemingly disappointed at the loss of contact and tried to delve into another kiss but Anthony knocked Ian's chin with a light fist.

"You've just been gay'd." Anthony said deep, too smugly. He watched as Ian's face contorted from frustration to laughter and couldn't help but capture Ian's mock frown into another kiss.


End file.
